


【风梨】甜♂蜜委托

by moonmoonwind



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmoonwind/pseuds/moonmoonwind
Relationships: 昊磊
Kudos: 5





	【风梨】甜♂蜜委托

秦风 x 黎簇（隐风云？）  
ooc 无节操 有点奇怪的匹w匹 慎入  
【装失明梗】均已成年设定

后来，秦风开了一家私家侦探社。舅舅唐仁负责拉点生意，他负责解决案件。偶尔，也有一些自己上门的委托人。

“您好——”听见男孩声音的时候，秦风正在整理一单案件的资料。  
“你……你，你好！”他从雪片般杂乱无章地纸堆中抬起头，看见了一张哪怕被写在小说情节中令人过目难忘一见钟情也颇具说服力的脸。

秦风略一失神两三秒，很快回过神来。很遗憾，会来这里找他的，估计不是因为遇上了什么好事。  
他招呼漂亮男孩坐下，一边自我介绍，一边向对方伸出手去，“我叫秦，秦风！请坐——”

男孩面上温柔的神情停顿了一两秒，开口说：“我看不见……”说着，茫茫然向前伸出一只手，仿佛要抓住一个依靠。  
秦风竟鬼使神差地双手去握住了这只细白软嫩的手臂，他低头瞥见，男孩另一只手执着一只盲人用的手杖。再看这个盲眼的美人，哪有一丝丝被不幸命运折磨的怨气，倒是比他见过的任何一个身心健全的人还要阳光。

走神一番，手这一握住，站坐皆不是了。

“我们，是，是不是……坐下，聊比较好~”秦风顺着手臂的力量，想将男孩带到最邻近的座位上。

“我没办法支付报酬……”男孩又说话了，整个身体卸了力气一般往秦风胸口上靠，“听说他们都用这种方式支付侦探的报酬。”男孩一边喃喃自语，一边稍稍踮起脚用柔软的嘴唇轻轻贴住了秦风的脸颊。

“住，住手……”秦风整个人急得要跳起来，“我不是那种侦探！”他想反驳，想推拒，却仿佛被施了定身法。

男孩欺着他，借着身体的重量，将他压在了最近的平面——办公桌上！

“你要干什么……”秦风意识到自己可能中了什么迷yao，又或者这漂亮小子根本就不是什么失明人士，是哪里来的死对头派人来羞辱他的。

“我叫乐云，陈乐云。”男孩缓缓除下周身衣物，向着秦风仰躺着的桌面的方向，轻轻地说，“我有一个案子想要委托你！侦探先生”

他的话音还未落，他的吻已经落下。秦风的脖颈遭受了甜蜜一击。

“有话，有话好好说。”他努力动了动，遗憾地发现只有舌头和下面那玩意儿大概还有点自主意识，连手指都抬不起来。

这边，自称自己叫陈乐云的男孩已经开始了他的“甜蜜委托”。

论到推理破案，秦风是个中好手，论到恋爱甚至情事，他还只是个二十出头的毛头小子，经验丰富这个词，压根和他沾不上边。  
而现在，这个毛头小子正被自己侦探社的一位“意外来客”压在桌子上，又吻又舔，毫无招架之力。陈乐云的手指轻柔地除下他下半身最后的织物防线时，秦风不由哀叹了一声，自己的处男之身不保了。

直到他的小兄弟落入了一个温暖潮湿器物的包裹中，他仰躺着，看不见刚才还被他暗暗赞美过美貌的奇怪男孩在干什么。但那些小电影里的剧情开始幻灯片一般在他脑海中转了起来——大概是男孩用上了他的舌头？

这个认知让秦风有点放心又有点雀跃起来，没有男人能够拒绝舌头的诱惑，就算是拥有天才大脑的他，也不能。  
男孩的舌头舔过他的柱身、囊袋，沿着渐渐狰狞的青筋又来了一遍。秦风觉得自己的思维宫殿都要兴高采烈地崩塌了，此刻他太希望自己的身体能够立刻恢复力气，把这个什么恶劣假装失明的男孩如法炮制地压在最近平面上来个负距离接触！

然而他不能！他的身体已经成了这温热口腔的俘虏，他的思维却还想做个叛徒奋起反攻。  
男孩舔了舔他小兄弟前端最敏感的地方。自下而上抬起头，挑衅一般望着他，“记住我的名字，小爷姓黎，单名一个簇。”露出一个邪气四溢地笑容。

黎簇……秦风心头一惊，这个名字怎么这么耳熟。还没来得及深入思考，小兄弟随着对方充满色情意味的一记猛吸，不争气地又胀大了一圈。

不知是不是因为勃起的原因，秦风觉得力气好像一点一点又回到了自己的身体里，他悄悄动了动手指，在这张他用惯了的桌子上努力摸索着能够让他“提神醒脑”即使是锐器也无所谓的东西。

一把有些锋利的三角尺，好吧，扎起来可能有点疼，但值得一试。

“啊~”不知是愉悦呻吟，还是痛苦轻哼，某种程度上说，秦风的演技也不比这位姓黎的委托人差到哪里去。三角尺狠狠扎破了大腿一侧，鲜血的痛楚令困住身体行动的迷药药效迅速衰减。

他一边继续配合着黎簇表演着【处男】失身戏码，一边暗自行动起来。

全神贯注做着口活地黎簇，丝毫没有注意到正被他欺压的大侦探已经逐渐恢复了行动力。秦风稍稍使力，勃起的阴茎往男孩的喉咙口戳了一下，激得他轻轻地咳了一声，不得已将含在口中的小兄弟吐了出来。

秦风从桌子上跳下来，老实说，光着个屁股，站在一个陌生人面前实在不够雅观。但此时此刻，他有比雅观更重要的事要做。

刚才他的身体已经很诚实地告诉了他的思维，既然今天是个破处的好日子，连对象都是主动送上门的，那就择日不如撞日，顺势而为吧！

为了备考police学校，秦风还是有练过一阵子的体能，有点力气，趁着男孩咳嗽的当口，他已经动用擒拿的技巧迅速将这个送上门来恶意猥亵地小子反剪住双手压在桌面上。

他那尚未平息“怒火”的武器顶着男孩，一个衣衫不整、下面还硬着，另一个也好不到哪里去，发丝凌乱，嘴角因为刚刚算不上熟练的口活还发着红。

秦风故意压低了声线，有些咬牙切齿地说，“既然要支付报酬，就该按照我要求的方式给！”他有样学样，也在黎簇脖颈上舔了一口，那里的皮肤雪白，仿佛能透过几近透明的肤色看见下面奔腾的血管，秦风心中升起一股施虐的念头，他贴着黎簇的脖子，用上了些力气，咬了一口，差点就出血了。

“嗯……”这一口下去，刚才还在使力挣扎的黎簇却反而得了趣似的，整个人软了下去，软绵绵地趴在冰冷坚硬地桌子上，任他为所欲为。

“我的包里有润滑剂……”他低垂着双眼喃喃道，好像是说给秦风听，又像是说给自己听，长长的睫毛虚弱地轻颤着。

男人在关键时刻，大抵都有无师自通的本领，聪明绝顶的大侦探可能用上了毕生最快速度用润滑剂润滑好了身下的男孩。

“我要进去了……”他俯下身去，贴着黎簇的耳朵，轻轻地说了一句。  
“嗯……”对方微微红着脸，仿佛变了一个人一般，为他放松了身体，甚至将屁股努力向后贴近他的阴茎以配合他的动作。

第一次的体验，竟然是在如此荒谬又如此刺激地情况下，秦风甚至来不及思考其中的关系利害。他只知道，如果人生要选出十大最快乐时刻，这一刻绝对够排得上前三。

年轻的男孩们肢体交缠，秦风的挺入抽插算不上有章法，只一味听凭快感的驱使，大开大合，偶尔捕捉到了快乐的法门，又很快略了过去。  
黎簇被他压着，下半身紧紧贴住严丝合缝，上半身被扣在冰冷的桌面上，半褪的裤子还在和半勃的阴茎作对。他觉得简直有一团蜂蜜在脑子里搅动了起来，黏黏糊糊让他意识涣散。

“你……你碰碰那里啊……”秦风三番五次擦过某个让他感觉到舒服的地方，黎簇觉得再不给他一点提示，他们可能要在这里耗一个下午。他努力回忆在汪家的那些奇怪课程教过他的内容，决心做一个称职的性爱老师，“就，再往里一些，啊……不要太用力了！”

随着不断地深入浅出，他的声音打着颤，皮肤也渐渐蒸腾起了一片红云。“我……我要到了”毕竟是第一次，在对方狂风骤雨般地一番动作之下，他很快就到达了高潮。

“我还没到呢……”侦探先生却意外地持久。  
“你……”射过一次的黎簇无力地瘫倒在冰凉的桌面上，只能继续迎接着来自身后不断地撞击。

“我……我也不想这样”秦风似乎找到了掌控性事的窍门，他有意无意地擦过黎簇的前列腺敏感点，却不去使力刺激它，只浅浅地戳刺，让这具身体的主人持续地受到情欲的折磨。“告诉我，你为什么要这么做？勾引……”他斟酌了一番，选了这样一个词，“勾引我有什么企图？”

“哈……”黎簇被他顶弄的动作弄的没了脾气，“你会知道的，委托人就是我”他的话被冲撞地断断续续，“有人命令我这么做。”

秦风隐隐感觉到他正在陷入一团迷雾中，可能这个漂亮的男孩就是那束开启迷雾的光，也可能，是引他入黑暗森林的沼泽精灵。

就着插入的姿势，秦风将一直被压着的男孩抱了起来，转了个身，引得双方都呻吟了几声，后退几步，让他跨坐在自己身上，靠在了柔软的沙发之中。

突然转换了姿势，面对面的直截了当让黎族立时羞红了脸，“你，”他作势挥出一拳直击秦风的胸口。却被下面的一招猛烈进攻逼得没了力气。  
“呼……嗯……”黎簇没好气地靠在秦风肩膀上，一边脸藏在阴影里，他双手攀上对方的脖子，贴着秦风的脸颊小声说，“有人，有人在看着我们，我必须这样做。收下……嗯……收下委托，不过要千万小心……”

耳闻至此，秦风一惊，险些没泻了出来。  
作为一个初次体验者，这人的待机时间未免也太长了，黎簇搂着他任他在身体里横冲直撞，一边忿忿不平地想。

“你怎么……怎么还不结束啊！”黎簇又贴近他的耳朵，这回换上了讨好的语气。  
“它……它还硬着，我也没办法啊！”秦风努力逼迫自己理了理思绪，一边是让人欲仙欲死的温柔乡，一边是有人正在监视他们的恐怖事实。  
眼前男孩的异常举动，估计是被某个神秘组织控制而逼不得已的行为，秦风有些不好意思了，知道他可能身不由己，还占了人家便宜这么久，他是真的想速战速决，无奈可能天赋异禀，愈战愈勇了……

“啊……”黎簇的呻吟变了调，“你怎么又变大了！”漂亮男孩的大眼睛略带嗔怒地望着他。  
“我，”秦风略显无奈，“它，它可能是比较热情好客，想好好招待一下客人吧……”

黎簇哀嚎一声，在心里翻了个白眼。  
算了，再忍耐一阵子，出了汪家的第一个任务就算是完成了。

侦探社高楼对面的楼层上，一架高倍数望远镜，正兢兢业业地监视着某个房间里发生的一切。  
戴着黑色手套的男人，一边欣赏着香艳的默剧，一边吞了吞口水，嘴角露出了瘆人的的笑容。


End file.
